Daddy's little oni
by Blackrove
Summary: Thirteen years ago, a spell was cast on Jade and now she has a twelve year old daughter from a powerful old foe. However, the little girl is sick and without her father, her fate is sealed. With no other option, Jade frees Tarakudo, but was it the right thing to do?
1. Chapter 1

Here is my first fanfic about Jca. I do not own JCA, but please review. Tell me what you think or your impressions.

Darkness, all around me, nothing else. Heavy, still, suffocating and silent darkness. A Darkness that engulfs you, that compresses you and that devours you. A world empty of souls, everything in different shades of grey, black and dark purple. It was unsettling since I was the king of the Shadowkhans.

I don't know how long I have been here. I don't know where I am. Even with my trained senses, I cannot tell time or location, which unsettles me even more. I can tell my generals were furious about returning to this prison. Who could blame them?

The first time, ancient good chi sorcerers had, at the very least, an army at their side to defeat us. We had caused a high number of casualties in our adversary camp. Only a fifth of the men survive, if you call returning home with missing limbs and life threatening injuries surviving.

The second time, we were so close to achieving our goal. However, we had been defeated by the reincarnation of the Ben Shui master, Lü Dongblin descendants and their allies. In our defence, we had only been two to guard the headquarters; everyone else was busy spreading the shadows around the globe, the Chans retrieved my mask, they had knowledge of the environment and they overpowered us with cunning and ruse. In retrospection, if I had been less cocky, I would have notice that Jackie Chan was not caring my mask. Regretfully, I had my part in our fall.

Yet, none of my generals blamed me. In their place, I would not have hesitated to be angry and bitter at my leader. Their anger was entirely directed towards the ancient good chi sorcerers who left clues as to defeat us.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't even «feel» three of my generals arriving. General Ikazuki, General Yamamoto and General Saratoga reminded me of the three enforcers I had hired. They always stood together, made jokes and were the closest of friends. However, unlike the three buffoons, they were actually competent at their job; they were not annoying or cowards.

-How are you adjusting to this realm, master? Asked General Yamamoto, the giant green sumo.

-Pretty well, I suppose! It is a rather monotonous world. What do you do in this world for distraction? I asked, bored.

-Well… I know General Hibari and General Sasagawa are lurking in the shadows and popping out to scare the others. We mostly just explore and repertories the roads, we spend our time talking about anything or just meditating. Not much, really. Said General Saratoga, the red skin and purple hair ninja.

I sighed in desperation, General Hibari and General Sasagawa (the crab and the shadow eater onies) were a bit immature, as they were the youngest amongst us. However, I simply could not bring myself to reprimand them since there was nothing else to do. They are young, the youngest ones of our race.

I spin around when I heard something crackled and fizzed over our heads. There was this shining light above us, circling us and threatening us. We stood there, unsettled. This was a world made out of shadows, what was a light doing here? The dangerous animals surrounding us, the venomous plants and everything ran away or died under its rays. It was a green chi light, bright and strong. Then it separated itself into four different spots that flew directly towards us.

We jumped out of the spots ways; they flew back towards us, missing us by a hair. We didn't know what the lights wanted with us, what they could do to us and who send us these lights. I heard a cry and saw General Saratoga being hit by one of the light; it hit him through the stomach and left to where it came from. Another cry, General Ikazuki got hit. Distracted by his comrades injuries got General Yamamoto hit as well. I watch in horror as my generals groaned, whined and held the stomach, trying desperately to catch their breaths.

Before I could run to their help, the remaining light shot through me at incredible speed and force; to the point it lifted me up off the ground and through me on my back. White hot pain shot through every fiber and nerve of my body on a level of which I have only felt once. I know I yelled out, but the pain had rendered me death. And then it settled down; only my stomach area was killing me. I hiccupped for air, trying all my might to regain my composer and my breath. I rolled into a ball and held my stomach tightly.

I heard footsteps coming my way, I tried my best to look up and saw the rest of my generals coming to our aid. Slowly, darkness settled in front of my eyes and I lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter. Enjoy.

Sakura got up and walked all the way to his bathroom. She splashed his face with water, hoping to cool her inner temperature. She had a fever for over three days now and she spent his time puking, going number two and eating chicken noodle soup. Her mother had called over Section Thirteen's best doctors to find out what was plaguing her, but to no avail. Finally, Tohru and Uncle had performed spells to find out what was making her so sick.

Turns out, her father's dark chi was coming up with puberty. So she was sick because at thirteen she was becoming a woman. Damn you hormones!

Sakura dragged herself all the way back to her bed, threw herself onto her mattress and tried her best not to simply puke as her room began to spine frantically. Her head was pounding, her eyelids were too heavy to stay open, her nose was closed up by mucus and her body was far too cold and hot at the same time for humans. Another sign that the thirteen year old half-Chinese and half-Japanese girl was not human, but half-human and half-something…

She was too tired to move, yet still unable to fall asleep. The teenager tried her best to count sheep, but the cute little animals tried to eat her brain out. Sakura sighed as the hallucinations started up again. She hated feeling like this.

-When is this crap going to end? Groaned Sakura; exhausted.

Suddenly, her door room opened, letting a bright and vicious light pierced through the kid's eyes. She hissed and growled at the impudent intruder. As a result, she received a two finger strike on his forehead.

-Uncle worked sweat and blood for you and girl hiss at Unclllleee! Yelled the old Cantonese man.

-Uncle, please! Sakura is sick! Don't yell like that. I'm sure she didn't mean to be disrespectful. Whispered Jade; conscious of her daughter's predicament.

Sakura agreed with her mother; she never meant to be disrespectful with her great-grand-uncle. The light had only increased her, already, massive headache. She tried her best to peak her head out of under her blanket and take whatever awful potion her uncle would present to her, in an effort to help her get better. She apologized to her uncle, saying her headache made her grumpy. The old man said it was no reason to be impolite, but excused the girl anyway.

However this time, her uncle did not serve her any disgusting potion, but instead check on her vitals. They were not good. Her state was getting worse and there were no potions or spells that was helping. Nobody knew what to do. Her mother suggested contacting Shendu for help, as he was the only known demon who had a half-human child. However, Uncle refused and started to yell about negotiating with demons would only lead to danger and lies. They should never deal with the dark forces, especially with Shendu who betrayed his own family.

Jade refused to listen to her Uncle, her daughter was sick and was nowhere near getting better. She was going to contact Shendu and at the very least, tries to get something out of the dragon, regardless of what her uncle thought about it. Sakura was her daughter and she was going to do everything in her power to help her. Even if she had to make a pact with the devil to do it. Beside, Uncle once dwelt with Shendu when Drago tried to take over the world the first time.

The two adults left arguing the room. The girl was left to rest, which never really came.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy this third chapter. Sorry my chapters will get longer.

Shendu was trying to meditate on how to get his talismans that were just a few feet away from him. Three years of this, what more horrible torture than this. Chan probably never really meant for it, but putting the key of one's freedom just out of reach, in plain sight was a horrible way to torture his enemy. Knowing Chan, the man didn't even think about it for a second. Which was rather strange for a man known for his compassion.

The door of the vault opened, taking Shendu away from his thoughts. What other dangerous and rare artefact was Chan's niece was bringing now? It was the only distraction he had to break the monotony of his days. Aside of course from Jade Chan's daughter, who came practically every day to _"borrow"_ some of his talismans or simply speak with Shendu. The dragon liked speaking with the little girl. She always was polite and curious about everything, she reminded him of Drago when he was the girl's age.

Jade Chan came in and walk straight towards the dragon. She seemed terrified and nervous, but not by him. This girl had seen what hell had worst to offer and still manage to keep her courage and face everything with a smile. If she was afraid of something, it had to be because of her family.

-Shendu. I need your help! My daughter… she… she's sick. Her father's dark chi is coming up and it's making her sick beyond what a normal human can handle. I'm afraid for her safety! You have a half-demon son too! Please, tell me if I can do something to help her! Plead the young lady on the edge of shedding tears.

Shendu posed for a second. He knew the girl had a strong dark chi within her, but he had no idea the girl was the daughter of a demon. He also knew Jade Chan would never come to ask him advice if she was not desperate.

-I know what is plaguing your child, my dear lady. Your daughter is hitting puberty. As her body is growing and changing, so does her dark chi, it grows and battles with the good chi, so it can take over the mind and body of its host. The sickness changes her body, but also her mind to that of a demon. You have been around your child through her childhood, suppressing her dark chi with your motherly love and good chi. However, now as she grows more and more independent by the day, your influence grows thinner and the dark chi in her grows stronger. The only way for you to save your daughter is to make sure that your daughter has an equal amount of dark chi and good chi. Your daughter needs her father around him or someone of equal power. It is the only way to save her!

-I… I can't! Sakura's father is a megalomaniac of great power! Who is to say that he will stay beside his daughter if he finds out about her? Worried Jade, her voice trembling.

-I know this is frightening, but can you afford the outcome? Your daughter needs her father and she needs him NOW. Said Shendu with authority. Every child needs their father next to them.

Jade didn't know what to say or what to do next. The last thing she wanted was to lose Sakura, but she couldn't simply let a demon loose. If only there was a way to monitor his every move and keep him from using his powers, like an electric bracelet… A light bulb light up in her head!

-Shendu! Is there a way to keep tabs on a demon? To monitor his movements and keep him from using his power? Asked Jade, nervous.

-Why yes, but the demon must be willing to bare such a thing on him. No demon would ever accept such a thing! However, I guess you could always try… said Shendu, unsure of what the young woman wanted to do. Once I heard that my beloved Morgana was pregnant with Drago, I could never bring myself to let her out of my sight. For us, Asian demon sorcerers, children are a gift! There has been so much inbreeding throughout generations, it has come impossible for us to bear children. My father was the first to seek woman outside of his family. We were not accepted very well and often ostracized for it. It never truly ended until I proved them that our mixed blood allowed us to have children. A feat they could not even dream of.

-You care about him. It was not a question, but an observation made by the young woman.

-Of course! Regardless of our differences, I still love my son. He is a part of me. I loved him ever since I first lay eyes on him… I loved him from the tip of his spiky little head to his minuscule tail. How could I not love him? He is a perfect mix of my sweetheart and I.

Jade contemplated the dragon before her. He was a monster, a demon sorcerer, a dangerous creature that tried so many times to kill her family, yet he still fell in love with a human and cared and raised the fruit of their love. He stayed by his son and wife side out of love. Maybe, Sakura's father would stay, out of love for his daughter… Oh please! If he were to know about his daughter, he would try and use her to achieve his goal. Yet… what other choice did she have?


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the forth chapter. This one is a bit longer. Please enjoy and review if you are not too busy with life.

I woke up to a blinding and artificial light. It burned my eyes, taking a hissing sound out of me. As a reward, I received a strike to the head, making my head, already spinning, swirled like the wind. I opened my eyes completely this time, furious.

I was tied to the wall, my arms and legs spread apart. In front of me was standing… Jade Chan… The Queen of the Shadowkhan… in her full beauty.

She stood before me with nervousness written all over her face. She seemed to be anticipating something from me.

-What is going on? Why have you brought me here? Where are my generals? I asked, furious and impatient.

For my outburst, I received a strike to the head from the young woman. This was seriously getting on my nerves. Finally, Jade walked towards me and stood right in front of me. Her red and full lips were trembling, her big, amber eyes reflected fear (something that did not belong there), and her fair skin was whiter than any Asian woman could ever dream of having. She must be absolutely terrified. She tried to hide her trembling hands by crossing her arms. She had bags under her eyes. Something was going on here.

-Ta-tarakudo… I need to tell you something… It's not easy..! I… We… You have a daughter! She blurted out, quickly. Fourteen years ago, Shang Wong, Daolong Wong's nephew, cast a breeding spell on me to get back for taking down his human trafficking operation. They were using human as guinea pigs for magical experiments. Nine month later, I gave birth to a little girl. I named her Sakura. I found out you were the father when Torhu and Jimmy cast a paternal spell on her.

-What… I am… A kid…

-I know it is hard for you to hear it like this, but… I need your help Tarakudo! My… Our daughter needs her father, she needs you! Her dark chi is spiraling out of control! She needs you by her side to help her control her powers…

A horrible silence fell upon the room, nobody moved or said anything. What could be said right now? What could anyone possibly say? What could anyone do? I was a father. I had a daughter. There was a part of my flesh and blood walking around here. I was stunned. I was speechless. I was surprised.

I tried to regain my composure, tried to steady my breath, tried to push away the panic sensation that was starting to creep up on me.

-Mom… Do you know where my iphone is? I can't find it. I want to play NinjaFish. Said a young Asian girl, about thirteen years old, who came in.

I was absolutely stunned into silence. There before me stood a little girl with short dark pink hair, heart shaped face and big emerald eyes. She wore a black skirt with neon green underskirts, a matching hoody (I believe is called) with short sleeves and a shirt with long sleeves with neon green and black stripes under it. She wore knee high black boots with neon green lacings and black stockings. This little girl really looked like a dark cherry flower. She was actually very pretty. However, as I looked closer, I could see the paleness of her skin, the growing fangs and claws, the pointy ears and the hint of evil in the corner of her eyes. She had bags under her eyes, she was sweating and her breathing was harsh. She was clearly very sick.

An uncontrollable urges to hold MY little girl in my arms overtook me, I need to hold her, I need to comfort her; I need to make sure she was alright…

-So, what you in for? You tried to take over the world? Tried to get revenge on my family? Asked the little girl.

-I tried to take over the world a few years back and now your mother has summoned me. I answered gently.

-Sakura, honey… This demon is your dad! I brought him here because you need your dad's dark chi in order to control your chi. Said Jade with nervousness.

-Really? You freed a dangerous demon just to help me..? Wow… Thanks..! said the little girl as she hugged her mother.

The little oni girl turned towards me and smiled kindly at me, I smiled back, trying to look more friendly than scary. Which was out of my nature; out of any oni's nature!

Jade took my shackles off and let me down from the wall. Sakura, my… daughter…, took my hand and started to drag me out of the vault, but Jade stopped her in her tracks. We had to perform a spell on me wrist to keep me on track and to monitor my movements.

I was displeased to say the least, but it was the price to pay in order to raise my flesh and blood. The sumo and his senseï arrived and ordered me to place my right hand on the table they had brought. They painted the flow lines of the spell and recited the appropriate chant for the spell. Never had I heard such a horrid harmony. Those two (yuck!) good chi sorcerers had no talent in singing. Even banshees were not as bad as these two!

The flow lines shone bright against my wrist and the spell was in place. Jade could perfectly follow me and know what I would be doing. This was going to be very annoying and frustrating, but it was all worth it! I would get to see, raise and be by my daughter's side.

-Now can I show him my trophies and my school's projects? Asked Sakura, a bit more tired with dark rings under eyes.

-Oh! Sweetie, I know you want to spend some time with your father, but you are way too weak and tired right now! Why don't you go lie down for now and you'll talk with him tomorrow. Okay, sweetie? Proposed Jade to our child with a warming smile.

-Oh… Okay… do you… I'll just go to my bed… said Sakura with a weak voice as she walked out the vault.

As I saw my little girl stumble from her dizziness, I grabbed her swiftly and held her close to me. I could feel how cold her skin was; I could see the heavy bags under her eyes; I could hear her ragged breath. She clearly was sick. I picked her up and followed Jade to my little girl's room.

I tucked her in and Jade took a small plush toy in the shape of a cat. Sakura snuggled her toy and fell into a deep sleep. She was quite adorable like this. Jade put a hand on my shoulder to pull me out of my thoughts; I got up and left my little girl to her sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is my next chapter! Please review! I love to read them... Have fun!

Sitting on a very uncomfortable chair, Tarakudo listened carefully to the terms of his «parole». It was relatively easy to follow rules; which only made everything even more annoying to him.

To begin with, Tarakudo was not allowed to use his powers in any sort of way unless given permission by one of the Chan clan members (Sakura did not count; he actually asked) or unless in cases of self-defence or to protect someone's life.

Secondly, Tarakudo was to stay at Section Thirteen at all times. If he wished to go out, he had to be under-disguised, tell Jade where he was going and when he was coming back. He had a midnight curfew; if he was to be late, he had to call to tell Jade where he was and what was going on. If he did not call and missed his curfew, he would be considered as a deserter. This really made the demon feel like a child under a tight leash.

The third rule forced Tarakudo to take part in Sakura's school life and train her every day. He had to accompany his daughter to her Buttercup scouts activities and participate in the school's functions. To the demon, this was not a rule, it was simple logic. It was obvious that he would take care of his daughter's education! He would never let his daughter's grades slip up or miss her duties. He took his responsibilities seriously; regardless what kind of responsibilities!

The forth rule demanded that Tarakudo had to help and consult on magic related cases for Section Thirteen at any given time; regardless if the enemy was an old ally. This was the hardest part for the shadow king. It was easy to help humans with his vast knowledge of magic, but it left a bitter taste of betrayal for his own kind in his mouth.

However, the demon agreed to every single rule. It was for his daughter! It was part of his responsibilities as a father. And there forth, Tarakudo would comply to any of the young woman's demands.

Sakura was slowly eating her breakfast; which was composed with a bowl of Froot-Loops, a cup of Earl Grey tea (the young girl loved any kind of tea; Asian or European), a small bowl of orange slices. It was the only thing that didn't make the young oni girl vomit her meal.

As the little girl started to eat her breakfast, she took her iphone and started to play her favorite game, FishNinja. Being so entrance in her game, Sakura did not hear her father come in her room.

Tarakudo sat in the comfortable love seat next to his daughter and gazed gently at his little girl. She had an adorable pout when she would lose, she would smile when she would make a good shot or when she would win… She was adorable! She had her mother's eye's shape, her beautiful lips, her nose; but she had her father's unruly hair, her father's malice in her eyes and smile. At the young age of thirteen years old, Sakura was a beauty; but as she would grow up, she would become gorgeous demon who could very well push demon sorcerers and emperors to war for a simple glance of her. The demon lord made a mental note to sharpen his weapons in the future.

Finally, Sakura realised her father had been looking at her for some time. She blushed and put her phone away; as it was rude to play a game while you were talking to someone. Her mother had taught her proper respect; even towards demons, because there was no way Jade Chan would let her daughter shame the Chan family by being disrespectful and ill-mannered. There would be a cold day in the Netherworld before the demon hunter and leader of Section Thirteen would let her own flesh and blood become anything like Shendu's disrespectful son, Drago.

-Oh… hi! Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude! Would you like some orange's slices? Proposed the young oni girl.

-Thank you for your kind offer, but keep them! You need the strength and energy more than me! I see your mother has raise you with good manners! Not that it is surprising with your mother. Said Tarakudo with smile.

-Oh! Thanks… I'm… I'm really happy to meet you! I know you're an evil demon and you want to take over the world and stuff… but I'm really happy to meet you! I always wanted to have a father; all the others little girls had a father and… Uncle Jackie was the closest I ever had, but… It doesn't really compare. Said Sakura with a shy smile.

Tarakudo smiled kindly at his daughter's words. Sakura ate her orange slices and placed the rest of her meal on her bedside table.

-Now, tell me more about you, my dear. Where are you studying? What do you study? What are your favorite pass-times? Asked the father, curious.

-Well… I'm enrolled in Westerfield Academy. It's a school for young genius girls. I'm top of my language, history, english, science and gym class; however, I'm only second in my social study class. I need help in math, however. My uncle Jimmy helps me with math; which improved my grades by a whole lot! I like participating martial arts tournaments, reading books, cooking Asian food and I really like visiting new countries and cities! Said Sakura with excitation. I won a lot of martial arts and food competition! My trophies are all there on the shelf!

-My! I can't wait to see you in action! Do you think if you could cook a meal once you feel better? Once you feel better, maybe we could spare a bit? Proposed Tarakudo with a smile.

Sakura's smile shined brightly like a star to her father's eyes. She loved her father's propositions; it meant she would spend time with her father doing the things she loved.

-So, tell me mote about you! What about your childhood? What type of food do you like to eat? Do you have any sibling like Shendu? Did you ever have dreams other than taking over the world? Where did you meet your generals? Who showed you how to be a martial artist even better than Uncle Jackie? Asked Sakura, rapidly.

-That is a whole lot of questions all at once… Well, I met my generals while I was running around Japan. I was doing a soul searching journey before creating my own empire; my generals originated from the four corners of Japan! We shared more than our fair share of adventures; we were the last generation of our specie… Until you were born! They are my generals, my friends and my brother in arms. Aside from them, I only have my mother as the empress of the Shadows! I haven't seen her in centuries… explained the father with a feeling of nostalgia. I learned martial arts from my father; the ancient Lord of onies…

Tarakudo took the plush toy and looked at it more deeply. It was a black cat with three blue vivid stripes going from left to right on the back of the head; big green eyes; blue vivid paws and nose. It was _cute_ and _adorable_ ; made for a little girl. He wondered where his daughter got the toy; the markings on the toy told him it was Japanese. Sakura had gone to Japan…

-Tell me, when did you go to Japan? Asked the demon, curious.

-Two weeks before my seventh birthdays, mom had to go to find a criminal who hid in Japan. She missed my birthday, so she brought me this toy as a gift. I love it! I always wanted to go to Japan, but I was too young to go or it was too dangerous for me. I would really like to go to Japan at least once. Said Sakura with stars in her eyes.

-Well, one day I'll bring you! Tell me, how do you feel? Do you feel good enough for a walk? Asked the demon as he got up to help his daughter.

Sakura got up with the help of her father; however, her legs gave out. Tarakudo caught her before she hit the ground and carried her bridal style. Sakura was grateful her father was there; the last thing she wanted was to slam her face against the floor. Her father brought to the kitchen in order to cook her a meal that would give her strength.

The two demons walked down the halls under the watchful eyes of the agents. Once at the kitchen, Tarakudo placed his daughter on a chair and started to take his ingredients from the refrigerator. However, he couldn't make the oven or any of the electronic devices work. He knew he had to plug the devices, but he couldn't turn them on or how to properly use them. Thankfully, his daughter did not mock him; she patiently explained everything and showed him how well she could cut the vegetables (obviously, never going anywhere NEAR onions).

Upon seeing with the ease Sakura cut the vegetable, Tarakudo comment on her proper manipulation of knives. The little girl smiled proudly at her father for his prise; she loved receiving compliments from her father. It made her feel special to receive a compliment and prise from a demon such as her father.

The soup was broiled, bread was buttered and the father sat next to his daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter; I apologise for the delay Please enjoy and review

Chapter 6

Jade walked into the kitchen after some agents had come running to her to tell her that Tarakudo had taken Sakura to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, she saw her daughter eating some kind of soup that actually looked quite good. Tarakudo was showing their daughter a something on a paper.

-Oh, hi mom! Dad made me some soup! It's good! Said Sakura with a smile.

-Oh… that's great honey! What it's made of? asked Jade as she took a sniff from the cauldron.

-It's a vegetable soup with rice. Everything a growing little demon needs. Meat is to be taken lightly when demons hit puberty; it gets them very aggressive and therefor makes them use more of their dark chi then they are capable of handling. Vegetables, rice, milk and other nutrients help balance their concentration and it gives them strength. Explained Tarakudo with a proud smile. Don't worry about it, Jade. Sakura's health is in good hands…

Jade was impressed, she didn't expect Tarakudo to actually take his responsibilities as a father. She was so relieved at this idea! Her daughter was not going to be ignored by her father, like she was. Her father always considered work to be more important than his only daughter.

Tarakudo got up and made a cup of soup for the mother of his daughter. He then took a blanket and put it upon the shoulders of Sakura as he saw her shiver. Upon sitting down to the table, he caught a glimpse of Jade. She seemed to have pride in her eyes before she turned towards her daughter.

 _«Could it be? Is she proud of me? I guess I am better at this father-thing then I thought!»_ thought Tarakudo with a gentle smile on his lips.

The parents looked fondly at their lovely daughter who ate her soup with an eagerness not seen in months. Sakura always preferred vegetables, rice and fish then fast food. She enjoyed a lot of sushi; unlike Tohru.

-Uncle is so glad that Sakura is feeling better! What are you eating? Vegetable soup is good for digestiiiioooonnn! Said the old Cantonese man, ignoring the obvious demon in the room (no pun intended).

The old man gave a dirty look to the demon that sends him an equally dirty look, which brought him a dirty look from Jade. Sakura being completely oblivious to all of it; she was far too busy taking another serving of the soup. The forces in her legs had come back; yet the tension amongst the grown-ups had blinded everyone else to the surprising recovery.

-Say! What if I showed you my science project? I won first place at the science fair for it! It's about the effects of different drugs on the body of people with graphic details and examples and a model of a body on drugs. The teachers said it was the best project and it could be used for scare the living day light out of the teenagers in high school! Said Sakura, cutting the tension with her bright attitude.

-I am impressed! This is great! I cannot wait to see it. Said Tarakudo who ignored the old man and his former enemy who just entered the kitchen.

Sakura kept going on about her science project; her father never missing a beat of what she was saying. He enjoyed listening to his daughter; she always had something smart to say. After a while, Tarakudo couldn't stand the heavy tension between the two good sorcerers, the apprentice, his old nemesis and him. Sakura was oblivious to all of it; she was too young to understand the whys and the hows of their animosity. Jade tried her best to ease the tension, by noting the soup the demon had made and the obvious interest he had in his daughter's education and hobbies; yet it served to no avail. Tarakudo decided to leave and proposed his daughter to see if she had regained strength in her legs and maybe train a bit together.

To the rest of the family, it came as a shock to see Sakura get up and put her dishes in the sink. Usually, after the little girl would faint like last night, it would take at the very least two or three days before she could wobble out of bed.

Now she was walking and skipping along her father, and she was even thinking about training; something she hadn't been able to do for at the very least two months. She hadn't been to school in a month and a half. The school called every day to make sure Sakura was all right and to send her homework. This was a welcomed change and relief for them all; however Uncle insisted on testing the soup to make sure nothing afoul was poured into it.

Sakura led her father to her room and showed her science project. She showed him her already done homework; even if it had been delivered only yesterday. She was diligent in her schoolwork; after all, you do not become top of the majority of your classes by procrastinating.

-I'm impressed by your work. It is a good habit which will help you through your life! Advised Tarakudo as he looked through the 16 page long history report on the Ming Dynasty.

-Thank you. It's not a big report; Bianca has even more pages on her report of the Borgias. I… I have some baby pictures to show you… If you want to. Said Sakura as she held the photo album near her heart.

Very few people wanted to see her baby pictures; her maternal grand-parents surely didn't want anything to do with her. Ever since they had found out their daughter was an agent of special task forces and that she dwelt in magic; and that, it was a magic spell that had gotten her pregnant; they had disowned Jade. Their reasoning was that since she had a child out of wedlock; she had brought shame to her family (Thankfully, her family in America had been there for her and helped her through it all). Since Jade was doing a very dangerous job; she must have asked for it. Therefore, Jade had gone looking for trouble and she found it; and the result was a shameful child of an unknown father. The only option to save the family's honor was to disown their only child. It had been hard for Jade; it had been devastating when Jade explained her parents' archaic ways of thinking to her little girl. Sakura had felt an enormous weight of guilt on her shoulders as she was the reason her grand-parents treated their daughter like a disease.

-Baby pictures! Of course, I would love to see them! I miss so much of your childhood; I would love to know more even if it is through pictures. Said Tarakudo as he sat down on the neon purple couch with his daughter sitting next to him.

Opening the book, Tarakudo looked at the pictures and his heart (the one that grew since he met his daughter) melts at the images before him. He saw his little girl only a few minutes old; when she was only six month old and drooling over her teddy bear as she was chewing its head (Sakura told him she wanted to get to his brains, somehow). He saw his daughter as she was four in a park with her chewed up teddy bear in her arms; he saw her in her little uniform on her first day of school; he saw his little girl on her very first bike; he looked at the little girl dressed in her first Halloween costume… She was so beautiful! Onies were not supposed to be beautiful, but he supposed that female onies could.

-You know, you are the first female oni in History. The onies that you know today are hybrids made by two demon races. Our mothers came from the _Shadō ningen_ , or shadow-humans if you will; and our fathers came from powerful demons. From our mothers we gain the ability to create our own armies from the shadows; from our fathers we gain our abilities in magic. My father was the lord and master of a band of demons; my mother was the Empress of all shadows. Since she is still on her throne this makes me the King and your mother the Queen; and you the princess and second heir of your grand-mother's throne. Explained Tarakudo with a smile as he recalled fond memories of his mother.

-Are you still in contact with your mom? Do you think she would like to meet me? asked Sakura as she sat next to her father.

-She would be completely thrilled by the news; however I am pretty sure she will try to rip my head for never telling her about you. Said Tarakudo with in joking manner.

Sakura burst out laughing; a clear and cheerful laugh that brought a warm feeling to the demon's heart. It was a beautiful laugh that sounded like crystal and Tarakudo couldn't believe a demon could sound this beautiful. His daughter reminded him of a human appearance of a Jorogumo (a demon spider from Japan); she was beautiful physically, intellectually and she had a personality that brought people to her. A disturbing though ran through the demon's head; maybe female onies were supposed to be attractive in order to better manipulate their enemies and preys. She would become a very dangerous foe in the future.

Unbeknown to Sakura, Jade had seen most of the conversations and she was touched by how Tarakudo interacted with Sakura. They were laughing, talking and connecting in a way that she never had with her parents; the only person with whom she had ever had any real connection with was her uncle Jackie. It was reassuring to see the two of them hitting it on so well; however, she couldn't deny the terrible fear of her daughter turning to the dark side by her father's influence creeping up on her. Thankfully, her daughter was a smart and independent girl; she was not easily influenced by others; this was why she never got pulled into trouble at school (she was far too busy creating it).

Jade left as she received terrible news from her phone; her heart fell into her heels. She left as quietly as possible; knowing full well that Tarakudo knew she had been watching and that something was amiss. He didn't let it show, however; the last thing he wanted was to worry his daughter. She was young and this was probably something more suitable for adults.

In his own time, Tarakudo would have exposed his daughter to far crueler realities far earlier; however, this was his way. Today, it was Jade's time period and ways. If Jade did not believe this to be appropriate for her daughter, than he would respect her wishes.

 _In Jade's office…_

-Are you kidding me? cried Jade in disbelief. This is serious business! If the rumors are true, than… That means that we have to summon three more demon onies! If one oni wasn't bad enough, now we have to deal with three more.

The agent nodded in approval; despite the fact that Tarakudo had not done anything so far, who could tell what would be made of tomorrow with him alone? What would happen if he had three of his generals here? Of course, they would be under the same surveillance as their leader and the girls would have their mothers around them, but still…

-Captain Chan, I have seen these three girls myself and they are in the same state as your daughter has been. They need their fathers and our help! Their mothers were more than relieved at the idea of having their daughter's living in Section Thirteen. They are willing to change countries and enrolled their children into St-Anne's school. Said the agent as he handed his supervisor the files containing the information on their targets.

-Well, if they are willing to come to America for a better life for their daughters; who am I to say no? Have three separate apartments ready for them; two bedroom for each families. I will speak with Sakura and Tarakudo about this… Oh, I'm so gonna hear about it later on! I can already hear Uncle screaming…


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Sakura walked through the elevator's door; she was beat from her school day. This was her first day back to school and it had been rough on her; she had a bit of difficulty catching up but after a while, everything sinks in like water in the drain. Sakura was up to date in her studies; in the social sphere of school; and the gossips. Now, all she wanted was to go to her bed and put her homework off to tomorrow.

Thanks to her father's culinary skills and influence, the young oni girl had regained some strength and some power; however, at this very moment, she was more tired than she was before her father arrived. Yet, this was a good kind of fatigue; the kind you got after working hard and you knew had done something good. Not the one she had been feeling for the last month and a half; the kind that made you feels lazy.

-Sakura, how has your day been? Asked Tarakudi who crossed path with his daughter on his way to Jade's office. You look so tired! Are you alright?

-Yeah… Just a bit tired from my day. I ate the soup you gave me, but I think it lost its effects… I think I'll go to sleep now! Said Sakura with sleepy eyes.

-That's the worst thing you could do! Right now, your body is adapting to the new air of school and the streets you haven't felt in a while; if you sleep now, your body will always reject the air outside of Section Thirteen. What you need is to fight do back the impurities of the rest of the world by working through your tired state and eat more soup. Your body will learn to fight and adapt to everything around you; sleep only help your body summit to it. Sleeping makes you even more tired as you never really assimilate the good and the bad of the air of the outside world. Come with me; a good bowl of soup will help you feel better. Said the father as he took his daughter to the kitchen.

It wasn't long before Sakura had a big bowl of vegetable soup with jasmine tea placed before her. The young girl ate with appetite and soon felt her strength coming back. She still wasn't going to run around; however she would be finishing her homework tonight. Sakura didn't want to get behind in her studies; she would be damned if she lost her valedictorian place because she slacked off.

Tarakudo looked at his daughter eating and smiled at her appetite; this was a very good sign. This meant that she was getting forces and she would soon start training again. Oh, how he impatiently awaited for this!

-I have some news for you. Your mother found three other oni girls of your age; they are coming to live here in Section Thirteen. Their fathers will be release soon and your mother and I thought that maybe you could show around the base and the town to help them get their bearings. Said Tarakudo, not exactly sure how the little girl would react.

Sakura had been an only child all her life; she was used to have all the attention and she was not used to having other children use her training room or cereals or toys… Plus, demons were not big on sharing! This could be the start of a crisis. How many horror stories did he hear from here and there about spoiled brat kids who would yell and throw a tantrum over nothing?

-Cool! New oni girls! That means I'll have real friends who won't judge me because I'm different! That's great! We can talk about demons; magic; music; school; boys… started Sakura with a big smile and hopeful eyes.

-BOYS! Young lady, you are thirteen years old! Why in the world would you start thinking about boy? Don't you know boys have koodies? Cried Tarakudo with eyes bulging out of his head.

-Dad. I'm thirteen years old, not stupid and blind! I know boys don't have koodies and I do think some boys are cute, but most of them are stupid and gross. Those I find cute are waaayyy too old for me; like twenty or something! Beside, just because I find them cute it, doesn't mean I want to kiss them… Cute does not equal attraction, my dear father. Said Sakura with a serious and mature look, before leaving the table to do her homework.

Tarakudo stayed at the table; too shock to say or move. He barely got to meet his daughter; now, he had to live with the threat that he may lose his daughter to some dirty boys who would have dirty thoughts about HIS baby girl! This was wrong!

Jade walked into the kitchen to find the demon in a confused haze; she waved her hand in front of him, but he did not see her. He was far too lost in his worries to notice her; Jade placed her hand gently upon the demon's shoulder. To her surprise, Tarakudo nearly jumped out of his skin; he wasn't expecting Jade to appear out of nowhere like this.

-Jade! What..? Where..? asked Tarakudo, confused.

-I wanted something to eat and I saw you there; starring out into space. What's wrong? Asked Jade with a small smile.

-I… Did you know that Sakura wants to talk about boys with the other oni girls? She is a child! In my day, little girls did not think of boys! She's too young for this! Cried the demon on the verge of a panic attack.

-Tarakudo, girls back in your days talked about boys just as much as the girls of today! She is going through puberty; it's natural. Sakura will have new friends and they will speak of clothes; make-up and boys… It's the most natural thing in the world! However, knowing her, she'll probably be whining about how stupid and gross they are. Don't worry about a thing; it'll be a while before she finds them interesting. My mom only cared about boys once she hit her twenties and I, when I finished high school… It's genetic! Said Jade with a reassuring smile.

Jade sighed in relief; Tarakudo cared for his daughter to the point of being overprotective. It was so adorable to see such a powerful and dangerous demon, who faced the worst of hell, tremble like a leaf at the idea of his daughter thinking about boys. Obviously, Jade had made sure to have THE TALK with Sakura when the time came; all her daughter's questions were answered without any shame or judgement. Her daughter had very straightforward questions and, even if Jade had some embarrassment, she had answered them all.

-How did Sakura take the news about the other oni girls? Asked Jade to change the subject as she saw Tarakudo worry once more.

-Hum… She took it pretty well! She seemed to be looking forward to it! It will be good for her to learn how to share and interact with other demons. I know she learn a lot from Shendu; however, it is not enough. She needs friends of her age and species; these girls will have a good friend and later on, a good leader in our daughter. Said Tarakudo with pride and a large smile. I was wondering… Do you think I could invite my mother to meet Sakura? She would love to meet you and her grand-daughter!

This took Jade by surprise. Far from her to keep Sakura away from her ancestry or her family; her daughter never got to meet her maternal grand-parents and only knew a fraction of her human heritage. However, Tarakudo's mother would clearly be a demon and this could be dangerous for Sakura. Having a demon father was bad enough, now there would be three more demons in her inner circle; another demon could be dangerous. Jade knew the oni lord's mother was one of the original demons that once ruled the world, and even maybe created it!

-I… I'll be thinking about it… I understand you would want Sakura to meet her grand-mother, but she already have to deal with a father arriving in the world and now new girls, women and demons… How about we wait three months to see if Sakura adjust well to the changes? I don't want this to be too much on her… I do think it would be good to know where she comes from on her demon side of her family, since the human one is so bare… treaded carefully, Jade; not wanting to insult the demon and destroy the good relationship they had going on.

-Sounds fair. I understand you could be a bit uneased by hosting a meeting with my mother and Sakura. I take no offense to it; in your shoes, I would have been far less diplomatic about it. Replied Tarakudo; not at all insulted, rather relieved at the possibility of his desire being met.

-After a while, the politics of the house become a second nature. Many of my superiors are old bigots and misogynistic and racist; you need to tread carefully around them when you talk about demons and magic. They can get much hyped up when you talk to them about things they don't really understand or don't wish to learn. Explain Jade before taking a water bottle and an apple from the fridge.

-Sounds horrible! However, what did you mean when you said Sakura's human heritage is so low? Do you not have your uncles and your parents? I know Torhu isn't part of your family blood lines, but you must have more than just your uncles and your parents… You must have cousins or aunts? Asked Tarakudo, curious.

Jade sighed; this was not easy for her. It had been horrible when her parents had disowned her and rejected in her time of need of comfort and guidance. They had left her with a child and no idea of how to take care of herself or the baby; thankfully, uncle Jackie had been there for her. He was the one who bought her mountains of books on pregnancy; he was the one who helped through the depression and comforted her doubts; he was the one who came to the Lamaze classes with her; he was the one who would take care of Sakura when she couldn't. Uncle Jackie had been her uncle, her mentor, her trainer, her friend, her father… The rest of her family had forgotten about her and left her to fend on her own for something she had no control over. The worst part had been when her father had told her, by phone (as he was too busy with work), that if Jade would get rid of the baby, she would be welcomed back into the family. At that point, Jade simply hung up and forgot about her parents. They had disowned her; she had done the same.

Telling Sakura about the whole story had been horrible as she believed that Sakura would blame herself for the whole thing; however, telling Tarakudo had been humiliating. Jade was a fighter, a strong woman with her own pride; telling an enemy about the lowest point of her life and her depression had been the worst humiliation so far in her life. The demon stayed silent and never showed any mockery or joy from Jade's tale. He remained polite and even showed compassion (well, as much as he could. Tarakudo was a demon after all).

-This is horrible; even by demons standards. said Tarakudo.

-Uncle Jackie has been my rock through the whole ordeal. I could never thank him enough. The same goes to Uncle, Torhu, Viper, El Toro, Paco, Jimmy and Captain Black. They are my family and if my parents can't accept my daughter and I; I don't see why I should accept them.

-Why did you tell Sakura about your parents? Asked the demon, not sure if it had been a good idea to tell such a story at such a young girl.

-Sakura is a mini-me! She managed to hack into the main computer and made a deep search to find her grand-parents; I had told her that my parents were in China and couldn't afford a telephone or a computer and that's why they hadn't seen her. I told her that I was sending them letters and pictures of her every week. One day, there was an earthquake that hit China hard and Sakura wanted to help her grand-parents out of the country; she found out that my parents were wealthy and had no desire to meet us. She came to me and started to ask questions about them; and I had to tell her everything. It was horrible and so hard!

Tarakudo placed his hand upon the mother of his daughter; he offered her his support. Jade gave him a small smile of appreciation; this was so reassuring. In the course of the two weeks Tarakudo had been here, the demon had been caring, kind, supportive and a very good father to Sakura. Before either of them knew it; they kissed…

The two of them pulled away; stunned and slightly embarrassed. Neither of them had wanted this to happen. Jade just wanted to speak with the demon; while Tarakudo just wanted to understand why his daughter was interested in boys! Somehow, there conversation had led them to this..!

-I… Hum… I need to… hum… go get ready for the girls and… Yeah! Mumbled Jade before leaving the room, blushing.

Tarakudo sighed as he processed what just happened; he just kissed Jade Chan… Interesting! Judging by the deep blush upon her cheeks, Jade had not been insensitive to the kiss. This could be fun… He was in shackles in a prison and surrounded by enemies; who said he couldn't have some fun with the warden? him a small smile n the mother of his daughter; he offered her his support. nd his acceptatpecies; these girls will be species; these girls will be .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sakura sat in her chair and waited for the other girls to arrive; they had arrived a few hours ago and settled into their personal apartments. The young teen was so nervous she couldn't stand still; she really wanted to meet these other oni girls. They were the only ones like her; they could understand her and they would share in her pain of never knowing who her father was and the pain of being neither a human nor a demon.

Before she knew it, her mother entered the big game room where the young girl was and let the young girls into the room; they were invited to sit on the big couch. The girls were shy and knew not what they should be doing; they didn't know what to do. All three of them had spent their lives far from the other children; they were loners and had very little experience in the domain of social interactions.

The youngest member of the Chan family got off her chair and walked to the girls; she extended her hand to the first girl and gave her a warm smile. The young girl looked at the hand and then at the owner; she seemed nice and none threatening. She wasn't used to this; usually children though she was weird and avoided him. However, she was just as weird as her with pink hair and green eyes. The little girl decided to at the very least try and extended her hand, in an effort to be social.

-Hi, I'm Sakura! What's your name? asked the pink girl with happiness.

-I'm Iona McDougall; I'm from Scotland. Said the little girl with deep blue hair, pink irises and freckles covering all her face.

Just like the others; she had pasty white skin; pointy ears and fangs and dark wrinkles under her eyes. She was sick; only her father's dark chi could her better, but a friend couldn't hurt her!

-I am Afina Albescu; I'm from Bucharest. Said the tallest of them; she had deep orange eyes and long purple hair.

-I'm Camila Costa and I'm from Brazil. Said the shortest of them; she had yellow eyes and green hair.

Sakura greeted every single one of the girls with a large and warm smile and a box filled with candies; to which the girls all agreed to. The youngest Chan invited her new friends to the couch; she had cookies and tea to pass the time as her mother would be invoking the young girl's fathers.

The daughters were overly-excited at the idea of finally meeting their fathers; after spending their entire lives without having a father figure, they were finally going to have a resemblance of a normal life. Camila had been raised in the catholic faith in the south of Brazil; she had often been ostracized for being a child conceived and born out of wedlock by her peers and the sisters who taught at her school. The worst was how her grand-mother had always looked at her; Camila had to live with the permanent scowl of disapproval and the constant insults of the old woman. The worst part was that the old hag never made any attempts to hide her animosity towards her grand-daughter; whether it was in public; in their home or at church. Her mother only being sixteen at the time of her conception and being a teen who flunked out of school, prevented Iona from leaving her country side village and it's old ways of thinking. The constant insults and ostracizing had molded Camila into a shy and lonely girl who spent most of her time reading books to escape the harsh reality of her life.

For Afina, being the only daughter of the only heir of a Romanian aristocrat, it meant that the young girl had been raised to be the most perfect young aristocratic lady; private schools; tutors; endless lessons of pronunciation and ballet recitals were forced upon her. Her grand-father, being a very stern man, put tremendous pressure upon the young girl in order to hide her bastardly status behind good manners and proper etiquette behavior. Her mother had tried to stand up for her; but the old man had refused to listen to his daughter and once raised a hand upon her when she wouldn't stop arguing. From all this pressure pressed upon her small shoulders and the tetanizing fear of being strike by her grand-father had made a perfectionist and nervous girl out of Afina. If her work wasn't perfect and if she didn't lived up to expectations; the young girl would get nervous and only end up making things worse until she would end up having a nervous break-down. Her only escape from all this pressure was her violin; it was the only thing in life that never put pressure upon her.

Iona, on the other hand, had the chance of being the only girl out of a family of four children; she had learned early on how to manipulate; blackmail and fight for what she wanted. It was the only way to get a piece of bread for her toasts in the morning or to have a chance to go to the bathroom before school. Her cousins barely ever cared about her; the younger ones were hyperactive and loud; the older one cared about his friends, his guitar and himself. Being that her mother was a single mother who worked two jobs to support her daughter; Iona had to learn how to cook, clean and repair damaged clothes for her cousins. They never would approach anything that was house chores; as they view them womanly duties. Plus her aunt and uncle were lazy and thought that the young girl should earn her stay in their house. At school, being that no one knew her father; she often got bullied and laughed at by other children. Some would even throw her rocks; her skin was though due to her father's blood, but, even if the rocks didn't physically hurt her that much; the gesture pained her more than anything. The workload at home and the animosity at school had rendered the young girl into a sarcastic and sometimes rude person; her temper was quick to flare up and she was never one to back down from a fight. To avoid getting into trouble and giving work to her aunt and uncle who would simply blame her for every single thing wrong in their life; Iona played football (or soccer, for you North Americans) with boys from the neighborhood. It was a great way to let go of her anger and resentment towards those who mocked her.

The youngest of the Chan clan assured them that all their worries where over; nobody here was going to judge any of them. Here people didn't judge others on things they couldn't control; they judged you on your actions! Sakura thought that no one should be judged, period; however life was rarely the way you would want it!

 _Meanwhile, in the vault…_

Tarakudo looked happily at his waking generals; they groaned and tried to get up. They had just been summoned and it had taken quite a toll on them; slowly but surely, they made it back to their feet. General Ikazuki was the first to notice where the three of them had landed; his eyes landed upon Jade Chan and his Lord and master, Tarakudo.

-Master Tarakudo… What is going on? Asked Ikazuki, confused.

-Well, I'll make sure to explain everything, but first I will need for you to sit down. It is quite a big piece of information; I will need you to stay calm. Said the king with a calm voice.

As the onies sat down into the chairs pulled for them; General Saratoga noticed the young women standing in the corner looking at them with frightened looks. It was not so strange to see humans fear them, but it was strange to see interest in their eyes. This was a bit intimidating and made the three generals a little bit uneasy.

Once the generals were seated and quietly waited for their master to explain what was going on; Tarakudo took out a leather wallet his daughter had given him and took a picture of Sakura and him. Showing the picture to his generals, Tarakudo smiled proudly and told his allies that this was why they had been summoned; they each had a daughter that was waiting for them in another room. The women in the back of the vault were the mothers of their daughter. It was straight-forward and direct; no easying into the subject. This was how Tarakudo did things with big news; like a band-aid!

Jade Chan couldn't believe how much of the demon's personality and social behavior her daughter took; it was like looking an older, orange-brownish, male with bushy white eyebrows and mustache and bald version of her daughter! Sakura never liked to turn around the bush; she always went straight to the point.

General Ikazuki's mouth fell open from shock; General Saratoga's had a dead-pan expression caused by the shock of the news and General Yamamoto gaped in surprise. They were not angry or disappointed; they were happy, but shocked to say the least. They didn't mind about the delivery of the news; it was not something easy to announce and they all preferred the band-aid way of doing it!

-General Ikazuki, may I introduce you to Miss Deidre McDougall. She is the mother of your daughter, Iona McDougall. General Saratoga, here is Miss Maria Costa. She is the mother of your daughter, Camila Costa. General Yamamoto, this is Elizabetha Albescu. She gave birth to your daughter, Afina Albescu. Introduced the demon lord with a kind smile towards the women who seemed far too intimated to approach their daughter's fathers.

General Saratoga was the first to move forward towards the mother of her daughter; he gently took the woman's hand and softly placed a kind and grateful kiss upon her hand. The general always was the most romantic and elegant one of the group. General Yamamoto walked towards the young woman and bent over with a grateful smile; he had wanted to take the young woman in his arms and swing her around in a big hug, but he figured it was a bit too early for that and that she wouldn't appreciate. General Ikazuki was the last one to meet with the mother of his child with nervousness written all over his face; he never was known as a Casanova-type. Battles and training almost took all of his free time; he never truly seeks the company of women. To show his feelings, General Ikazuki gave the woman his word to protect her and their child with everything he had; he would not allow them to ever fall into misery or poverty!

All three women were very touched by the kind gestures and the demon's gratitude; they all had a deep fear that the demons would be upset at the ideas of their daughters. Their own families had not taken the news of their daughters very well; it had been painful on them, but most importantly upon their daughters. They had suffered the hatred of those who could not see what amazing and beautiful girls their daughters actually were; the mocking of other children and the misunderstanding of their family member.

-Ladies and… Gentlemen? If you will follow me; you may each speak with your daughters in a personal salon. Dinner will be served at 6 o'clock; we can eat together in the meeting room. Informed Jade kindly as she led them to the salon to meet their children.

The demons allowed the women to walk pass the door of the vault first (being a demon did not mean that they had no manners); Jade watched them go and once they were all out of the vault, she noticed Tarakudo had stayed behind and was giving him a charming smile. Jade shifted from one foot to the other and kept her eyes away from the demon; he intimidating her… Not that she would ever admit it!

Tarakudo walked casually towards his «baby-momma», a smile graced his lips; he tried to take the woman's hand, but she took it away from him. He could tell she was uneasy with him; the kiss was still very fresh in her mind. She could deny it as much as she wanted; he knew that she still remembered the feelings that ran through her when their lips connected. He sure did! He could recall the softness of her lips; the sweet smell of oranges from her shampoo; the light pink of her blush… He didn't forget! He didn't think he ever could! He briefly wondered what would Jade look like if she was in her Queen of the Shadowkhan form…

-Tell me my dear… Are you avoiding me? We used to speak at least once a day about our daughter or the progress of a mission, but now, I have to be lucky to even see you down the hall! Said the demon as he grabbed the woman's hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it.

-No, I'm not! She answered far too quickly for it to be true; she straighten herself. I have been very busy these days. With Edmund Valmont running around town, trying to revive his father's criminal empire; and with Shan Chang that is running after Drago in Mexico and the strange Irish girl that's travelling with him (see Drago's sweetheart for more information)!

-I do believe you have lots of work, but I know for a fact that you make time for Sakura. Counter-attacked the demon with a devious smirk.

-She's my daughter! Defended Jade, on the defensive.

-And I am your assignment; and yet, you barely spoke or monitor me! said Tarakudo, as-of-matter-of-factly. Either you are avoiding me or you are sloppy at your job! I know you are one of the best agent in this organization; therefore I am intent on believe the former instead of the latter! You are avoiding me, Jade Chan! Does it have anything to do with our little kiss?

-WHAT? No, way! Not in a million years! In your dreams! Cried Jade with her cheek hot and red from embarrassment.

-Then maybe, we should kiss once more and see if you feel the same! Proposed Tarakudo with a sly smile as he leaned forward toward Jade's lips.

Jade slipped by him and walked as fast as she could; yelling out that she had to go check on their daughter and other agent's assignments. She vaguely promised the demon that once her schedule clears up, they would resume their conversation; to which the demon replied that he would hold her to it.

The demon smirked as he watched the beautiful young agent leave the vault; he couldn't help but smile at her unease position and clear embarrassment. This was so much fun! Turning this proud and confident woman into a confused and blushing debutante was hilarious; plus if he did read her right (which he was!), she was not insensitive to him. A major plus for Tarakudo; if he could get Jade to renounce her human side and become the Queen of Shadowkhans, and rule by his side, his world would be perfect.

Turning to the exit, a hissing sound came to his ears; looking back, he saw Shendu's eyes glow bright red; meaning that the dragon had something to say. Walking towards the stone dragon, Tarakudo did his best not to simply smirk at the imprisoned demon; they had been enemies in the past and this situation was quite amusing since it was Shendu that helped the ancient chi sorcerers that had imprisoned him. However, Shendu had taken care of his daughter while he hadn't been there; he made sure to answer his daughter's questions about the magic world; he made sure to help his daughter when she needed help with life… He had taken care of Sakura as if she was his god-daughter; the least he could do for the dragon is hear him out and show him a bit of respect.

-Can I help you? Asked Tarakudo as he raised an eyebrow.

-I know what you are doing and I just wish to warn you! Be careful about all of this! Chan's niece and Sakura are very wary about men; both of them had their heart broken because of men. Chan's niece had a relationship two years ago with a man who played her like a fool; he was the son of one of the incompetents that served me a few years ago. I believe his name is Edmund Valmont… He got close to her, seduce her and when he got close enough to get what he wanted, he revealed his true self to everyone and it nearly cost the Chans their lives. This man got very close to Sakura; she really cared for him and saw him as a substitute father! He broke both of their hearts. Chan's niece never trusted her heart to another man and your daughter had her very first heartbreak. They both grew to be suspicious of men and to never truly give their love for someone. I am truly surprised at how easily Sakura opened up to you; I guess her desire to have a father was stronger than her mistrust! Ah, to be young once more! As for her mother… Well, she was not avoiding you simply because she was conflicted with the idea of lusting over a demon and… whatever your relation to her is at this moment. She is afraid and mistrustful! If you are to break Chan's niece's heart; I do not care in the least… However, if you break that lovely daughter of yours heart; I will personally see to it to destroy every fiber of your being! She already has been through much pain and betrayal in her short life; she does not need any more of them.

This was quite surprising to say the least! Demon sorcerers and Onies never got along; but Shendu was ready to fight for his daughter's honor if he were to fail his duties! It was reassuring to know that in case he was to be destroyed someone would look after his little princess. Shendu did bring some insight in his ladies past; it did bring explanation to Jade behavior and her views of men. It made a lot of sense.

Tarakudo thanked the dragon and left the vault. Shendu's explanations had given him something to think about. If his plan were to blow up; he could very well lose everything and coast his generals their chances with their daughters. If they hadn't been furious when they lost the first time to the Chan, they would destroy him if his mistake coasts them their daughters! He had to rethink his strategy…


End file.
